Sinister Exodus
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: A classic determined fate was locked in the center of the prophecy—a girl destined to meet a dreadful vampire before withers, a town destined to be visited by an unknown man before facing their doom. With their fates foretold, would a struggle really change the future? Or was it destined from the start? Fem27x18, Fem27xR, Fem27x72. AU, dark. Mythical creatures involved. T for dark
1. Perception

**A/N:** Why on earth did I publish a new story when I already have more than enough un-completed stories still in line? The answer is, because of too much reading (in wiki) and watching gore, horror, psychopath movies a few days ago… my mood suddenly shifted and still hasn't gotten off from the dark and deep feeling. So… yeah. Don't be surprised to see this story a bit dark-ish. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** A classic, but determined fate was locked in the center of the prophecy—a girl destined to meet a dreadful vampire before withers, a town destined to be visited by an unknown man clad in black, before facing their doom. With their fates foretold, would a struggle really change the future? Or was it destined from the start? Fem27x18, Fem27xR, Fem27x72. AU, dark. Mythical creatures involved.

**Warning:** genderbend (fem27), double-Tsuna (fem27 and 72), AU, dark-ish, a few OCs

**Perception**

* * *

><p><em>"Classic fairy tales do not deny the existence of heartache and sorrow, but they do deny universal defeat."<br>**- Greenhaven**_

* * *

><p>There's a lot of fairy tales belonged to the many kids around the world. There's about fairy-godmothers, pixies, fairies, magic, witches, princesses, and many others.<p>

Each consisted of the beautiful story of love, courage, hope, and friendship. Along the path we'll found some rivalry and hatred.

However, there was one small fairytale that belonged to almost nobody in the globe.

And it was a bit different from other tales.

It was dark, complicated, and even one could say tragedy.

It was about something that no science could've explained—

And it happened between an old race and a small village girl,

a long, long time ago…

* * *

><p><strong>Some lone village…<strong>

"Tsuna, can you help me bring these to the kitchen?"

"Sure," the brunette answered the old man and quickly slipped her hands under the big basket of fruits. She gingerly walked toward the kitchen, being extremely careful not to slip or fall. When she reached the counter, she put the heavy basket down and sighed in relief. "Finally."

"Oi, Tsunahime, aren't you supposed to clean out the dishes instead of relaxing on the counter?" she looked up and saw a similarly old woman, with sharp eyes and high heels, along with her tall-built hair, glared down at her. Tsuna gulped and straightened, giving the basket a small thump when she did.

"Antonio-san told me to get these to the kitchen," Tsuna explained. The woman in front of her, Alda, was Antonio's step-sister, who hated her with passion. She clicked her tongue before walked away. Tsuna sighed again, in great relief this time, that she did not get a thwack or something. Usually the woman will hit or slap her or lock her away when she did something wrong. Fortunately for her, Antonio was kind and she wouldn't be treated like that whenever he's around.

She has been in the two's care since her parents died—which was as soon as she's born. In fact, people have been saying that she's bringing bad luck with her. Yes, people strongly believed in those kinds of mythical and unexplainable things. The rumors have turned from bad into nasty when '_that'_ happened. The old lady, who was usually acted normal with her, has also turned nasty as well.

"Come on, come on! Let's go see the magic crystal! It's going to tell a prophecy!" she heard a childish cry from the window. From the space, she saw lots of kids running toward one direction, followed by a few adults, who chatted excitedly with each other as they walked behind the kids. She peeked and her lips formed a thin line, before closing the window.

Tsuna sighed and leaned on the wall, creating a sullen atmosphere on the room. She knew where they were headed and she knew why they were heading there. It was a sad thing that she didn't join them as well. Some seconds later, she heard the familiar sound of her evil-somewhat-aunt before she saw Antonio's head emerged from behind the door.

"You okay Tsuna?" he asked gently, well aware of what she's thinking. A small smile barely formed on her face but she nodded. Antonio stepped in slowly. She watched the fat man approached her, "Aren't you going to go as well?"

"Nah, I think I'll skip it," she said.

"Oh no you don't girl," Alda returned as well. She marched toward them and pulled Tsuna's arms roughly which caused her to winch a little. "You're going to come—I don't want my brother to stay behind just to keep you company."

Tsuna was pulled to her feet against her will, but she obeyed and followed wherever she's dragged to. There's a displeased look on Antonio's face, clearly didn't like the attitude of his sister, which said sister ignored. Tsuna walked behind them restlessly, watching the crowd swarmed around her. She felt some eyes on her and some whispers of her names, but she tried her best to ignore it—which failed and she hung her head low.

The village, more like a small old town, was as usual dusty and vintage-looking. Usually the roads are lonely, with only a few children running around playing with each other until dark. The adults and most teens worked on the stores, although there's hardly any customer. The village was pretty stranded and small, not to mention kinda poor, so they have almost nothing to do.

With that situation as well, most men, usually ones in their forties, make weapons in their spare time while the younger ones trained themselves to protect their families from beast or anything that can threaten their family. In that place, where it's far from any other living towns, it's not so rare that wild foxes or beasts came across the village. Once, there's even a dragon passed by their roof. One other time a rumor said that a werewolf kidnapped a boy to eat him. One of the most infamous rumors was the vampire—which they said lived not far from the village but yet, no one ever came alive to tell the story.

In the small range of place, within ten minutes, a giant crystal ball already could be seen from afar. The trio stayed at the edges of the crowd as they stopped on their track and watch. There was a chorus of "ooh" and "aah" as they watched the shimmer of something mysterious inside the crystal ball. Tsuna herself, looked up in awe and wonder, like everyone else. This big crystal thing that everyone was watching was the jewel of the village. Unlike the one that fortunetellers and the sort usually used, however, this crystal ball was huge—more than two meters tall and wide.

No one knew where it came from, or who created it, but it was already there as long as Tsuna has known. She didn't know if other towns have one as well or not, but they have one and that's that. Usually it'll stay clear, like a normal crystal ball, but sometimes, on some occasions, it changed. There were some glints of light on the surface, from the sun and from the magic of the mythical thing itself, as the color started to swirl and change on the center of the huge ball. When this happen, people would come to watch the foresight of the future.

Last time it happened, they were told that "the Watchers" will come to town. "The Watchers" was an organization of people, who crossed the globe, appearing on different places and times to make sure everything was secured and is in line. Tsuna has heard scary rumors about them; like how they exterminate an entire town just because it planned a war with another town. She found it scary because they would go that far and the second is because the reason was quite minor—the towns were rivals and it's only natural for a conflict to be born.

This prophecy became a serious issue and warning and everyone was preparing for their coming anytime—no robberies, no cheating, no killing. That was about three months ago. And so, for the entire three months there was a tensed peace. The things that the crystal ball told didn't usually happen right after the next day; sometimes it takes a year, sometimes a month, once it was only a few good hours before the real thing occurred. So everyone could only brace themselves for any time of the happening.

Still, the Watchers have never come to the town she resides so Tsuna didn't know what they look like. She got most of her information from rare books that the people sold cheap, so she never found out what's accurate. In fact, she never even seen a werewolf, or any mythical beings like that but the people were so worked up at the topic.

Returning to the ball, the people watched as some blurred images started to form, and it began to shift into a clear image. There were some excited exclamation and impatient murmur, as the image continued to swirl and swirl. Tsuna's eyes widened and her lips parted as the image suddenly transformed into its final phase. Everyone hold their breath as the image cleared on the middle of the clear ball.

"It's a man," she heard a boy whispered to his friend. Looking to her left, she saw one kid whispered to his friend, but kept his eyes on the crystal ball. Tsuna herself agreed with the boy. Inside the crystal ball, there's a clear image of a man—he's in attire of black and his coat looked foreign, with gold emblem and embroidery making it looked royalty. _Almost like the Watchers_, she wondered curiously. His face was masked so they couldn't see who it was but Tsuna somehow shivered at the sight of the man.

There was a pause and everyone was anxious to know what's going to be told next. Then there's a blur image of a male teen, catching everyone's attention. Tsuna was just wondering who the mysterious teen was when something pierced her ears. No one expected the high-pitched scream which forced them to cover their ears with their hands and shut their eyes. Tsuna's heart raced and raced—this is why she hated to see this fortune-telling. Most of the time, it'll announce good things to this unchanging village, but sometimes it showed bad things.

Then there's a noisy sound of broken glass and smashes from the crystal ball as the people started to let out apprehensive and scared whimpers. The noise of the people changed again into a surprised exclamation. At that, she was curious and dared herself to look again. Much to her shock, however, she didn't see what she hoped to see. Her brown eyes widened with fear at the sight but were transfixed by it.

The picture of blood filled the fortunetelling crystal.

* * *

><p><em>Death…<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you see that?"<p>

"It must've been a sign of war!"

"A war with whom?"

"That man must be a murderer!"

Tsuna heard the buzz of crowd talking amongst each other. They were equally anxious with the others and won't stop predicting what the meaning of the foresight they just saw is. Tsuna swallowed as Antonio walked in front of her to their house. Alda left behind and talk to her friends, being one of the gossip-lady in town, she just couldn't stop herself when something big happen.

"Maybe it has something to do with the vampire!" one whispered loudly and Tsuna's head perked up at the word. At the side of the road, she saw three men narrowed their eyes on her with hostile, as they whispered to each other. Tsuna bit her lips and her fists formed a tight ball. A sudden recollection of her own prophecy bugged her and she mentally face-palmed; the crystal ball has surprisingly pointed her future. It wasn't like it's the first time, but it happened quite rare for someone to have his or her future told blatantly.

She remembered the crystal ball once showed the picture of one particular boy, then the picture of a small knife, and then the picture of a sword—which they usually used when in war. A week later, the boy's father was found lying dead on the living room, with a pool of blood and a small knife by his cold hand. No one ever saw the boy or heard of him again. Some said that he's dead; others said that he committed suicide. But we still didn't know what the image of the war sword meant up to this day.

_Vampire._ She sighed. The word wasn't a strange vocabulary to her but she hated it ever since the image of a certain vampire race appeared on her oracle. It was barely twelve years ago when she's five. She was playing with some of the neighbor kids (including the boy that was foretold about the knife and sword) when the crystal ball started to glow. They were playing nearby and quickly raced to the ball and by then it's already crowded.

Much to her surprise, the perfect photo of her showed on the center of the ball. She knew that every eye were looking at her briefly when her image appeared, and she swore that she almost beamed with excitement—after all, she never saw a bad prophecy before. But she never expected the next image that appeared—a vampire. His face wasn't shown clear enough for anyone to recognize, but the sharp attire and the fangs were more than enough to tell. There were sharp gasps around her, and an unbelieving gasp from herself.

Then the next picture showed of a single rose appeared as it slowly fell to the ground before it withered. The color was black.

When the show's over, there was a deadly silence and what's left was a wary and hostile looks from everyone. The kids standing near her started to step back before they disappeared in the crowd. Tsuna remembered she hid in the nearby alley at the night and stayed crying all night long, wondering what on earth could a vampire do with her life. And up to this day, people has avoided her as much as they can, including Alda, but not Antonio—which is the reason why Alda's so irritated at her brother. They just didn't want to be nearby when the so-said vampire appeared.

To say that Tsuna was already getting used to the treatment would be a lie. She could never ignore the stares from every people she met, nor the cold and harsh treatment of Alda. But what she feared most is that her life will end when she met the infamous vampire. Something inside her has warned herself to be ready to get killed by the vampire, while a part of her rebelled and refused to give up. In fact, she almost tried to run away to someplace far away. But she was still young and has no money, so that plan failed simply. Now that she's older, she's almost ready to die if the vampire did come.

She sighed, watching the old man that has been taking care of her for years walked toward their house—a small restaurant that's also their place to stay and sleep. She tried to smile when Antonio stayed on the door to open it for her. She skipped inside and immediately the smell of seasonings and fresh ingredients infiltrated her senses. Still, she couldn't forget the terrible cry that just howled the town just now.

Something bad was lurking toward their town.

* * *

><p><strong>At the borders…<strong>

A man, with full attire of black, walked in careful sequence. His steps resonate in the lonely place as the distinct howl of danger echoed in the air. The wind blew, bringing some dusts flying as the hot sun blared to the ground. There was a swishing sound of something moving behind the darkness of the bushes. In the deserted place, with only sand as the steps and bushes and trees as its roof, life was only a flash in sight.

Suddenly a shadow leaped from behind the bushes, lunging itself toward the man. A terrible howl only sounded once and not twice, for only a brief two seconds. The rustle of leaves seemed to stop at the moment as the man pulled out a gun—and the next thing was blood; splattering on the air.

The eyes slowly closed themselves, becoming one with the shadows.

Everything was in silence once again before the crows sounding an announcement of death as it clapped its wings and fly away.

* * *

><p><em>"The blood-spill will soon happen… and so must we."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** At first, I saw the picture of Hibari in "Monster Tamer Tsuna" and decided to make a comical-romance one-shot of it, but with my unchanging-dark-mood (as I've explained in the beginning) that supposedly-comical story becomes a heavy-theme long-shot. So… yeah. Because of this also, I was still pondering if I should delete this or continue. Which is, well, based on the responds of you, readers. I hope you can give me your opinion about it, thanks! And also, thanks for reading until the end! XD

**P.s.** it would be a tremendous help if you give me some suggestions of the mythical creatures that will appear on the story! XD

**_The appearing mythical figures (up until now)_**

**The Watchers**: people who kept the law and enforcing the rules _(cannon chara)  
><em>**Vampire**: mythological or folkloric revenants, who subsist by feeding on the blood of the living _(cannon chara)  
><em>**Werewolf**: mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shape-shift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction _(cannon chara)  
><em>**Dragon**: legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures

**_Questions readers frequently asked (or I will if I'm a reader)_**

**Q: Who's that at the final scene?  
>A:<strong> guess who! XD LOL though I said that, I still haven't absolutely decide of one chara. So, if you have any guesses, feel free to say it. Because if I were to use the person in my mind… then I think it won't be a surprise anymore because I think most of you already can guess it

**Q: Vampire? Could it be Hibari?  
>A:<strong> Well, maybe yes, maybe not LOL. But really, it may be not Hibari like we (including me) first think.

**Q: So… this setting is where and when?  
>A:<strong> Hmm, around 18-hundreds I guess…? LOL, it's long time ago, basically. And for the "where"… hmm, I don't think it need to be specifically Namimori, no? But the setting of the village is somewhere isolated and deserted, with the borders and surrounding area like the last scene. I think it'll be okay to picture it somewhere near the desert with a few forests nearby…? LOL, I know, this is quite ironic and paradox, but well…

**Q: You say AU… so could it mean there's a possibility that TYL version people or Primo-era's people appear here?  
>A:<strong> Yeah, that's one of the special thing about AU right? :3

**Q: Though you say dark or mythical like fairytale… It doesn't really show.  
>A:<strong> err, I hope I can make it more into those theme better next time

**Q: Who are Antonio and Alda?  
>A:<strong> After Tsuna's parents died (yes, I planned to make her original parents Iemitsu and Nana, still), she was taken care by Antonio, who volunteered himself to take care of her ever since she's a baby. Why? Because he's a good person LOL. While Alda joined in Antonio's place some time when Tsuna's older.

**Q: So… Tsuna got a prophecy that she'll be killed by a vampire?  
>A:<strong> Yes, Tsuna got a prophecy that speaks directly about her future. And no, it's not specifically said that she's going to be killed by a vampire. It just mentioned that her future involved with a vampire. For the rose-thing… well, there's also a riddle behind that one.

**Q: Climax… so soon?  
>A:<strong> Yeah I know. It's only the first chapter and already there's the lead to the climax. *sigh* sorry about that.

**Q: How long is this gonna be?  
>A:<strong> I can't really guess it. Haha…?


	2. Visitors

**A/N:** Hi-ho! After a long while not updating anything, I decided to update this one! Why? Well… it's just interesting for me when I write it. Plot-twists for this kind of story is very easy to come by, I think LOL. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new update! And don't forget to check the A/N belooowww! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** A classic, but determined fate was locked in the center of the prophecy—a girl destined to meet a dreadful vampire before withers, a town destined to be visited by an unknown man clad in black, before facing their doom. With their fates foretold, would a struggle really change the future? Or was it destined from the start? Fem27x18, Fem27xR, Fem27x72. AU, dark. Mythical creatures involved.

**Warning:** genderbend (fem27), double-Tsuna (fem27 and 72), AU, dark-ish, a few OCs (minor)

**Visitors**

* * *

><p><em>"The only thing that keeps me going is curiosity."<br>**- Anonymous**_

* * *

><p><em>Tick…<em>

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

Tsuna sighed loudly in annoyance. She never thought that the sound of the clock could be so annoying. The day was hot and the sun looked like it was mad and glared downright to the village. The children were complaining outside about getting something to cool them off while the ladies gather around talking about their hobbies and the heat. The men, like Antonio for example, keep going on his usual routine. Tsuna herself was resting on one of the table at the small restaurant, wanting to sleep but on the other hand hoping something exciting going to happen.

The brown eyes closed for a second before it opened slowly. Her eyelids felt heavy but she was not really that sleepy. Suddenly her attention wondered to anything she could find of interest. The clock was hanging like always, the wooden tables and chairs were in a boring standstill, and the curtains were swaying ever so slowly. With a sigh, she rested her cheek on the wooden table. Her back slouched even further and she would've slid from her seat if it continues.

Suddenly the simple bracelet on her wrist has caught her attention. Yes, the only thing that she ever has owned on her own. A glow of memory suddenly resurfaced when she saw the strange symbol on her bracelet. The symbol was nothing that she ever known—it was just a bundle of lines, which almost looked like a flame, but on the other hand, could also be interpreted as a spiral or even something completely abstract.

Antonio told her that she always have that bracelet with her even before he met her. Tsuna had hoped that he would at least have one or two information about the mysterious item. Though she said that, the bracelet itself was almost a simple line, with only a small golden patch tied to middle with the picture of the strange symbol. Of course, accessories and jewelries existed at the palace where she lived, but not often. Why on earth did she have that thing she would never know.

"Maybe the crane forgot to take this back with him when he delivered me," she joked herself lamely.

Sigh.

_"… You deserved it…"_

"!" she jerked her head up and immediately, out of reflex, moved her head right and left. A shiver literally crawled on her back. No one was in the place, and there's only familiar sound of the kitchen utensils. Her hand reached for her chest and unconsciously gripped the fabric. Her heart was racing, with shocked and terrified feeling. That voice… "Antonio-san?"

"Yeah?" she put on a confused face. Okay, he's still right in the kitchen, cutting something judging from the chopping voice.

"… Did you just call me? Or… say something to me? Just now…?" Tsuna asked, not sure of herself. She heard a laugh from the older man.

"Well, I'm sure you're the one who called me, Tsuna," he replied before his head appeared on the counter. "You okay there?"

"Yeah," she said, but her eyes dart left and right, trying to find someone she supposedly never met before. But honestly, her eyes weren't lying and she didn't saw anyone. So it was her ears then that's playing tricks on her. She tried to smile and stood up from her place, before setting her track toward the kitchen. The strong scent of onions and especially garlic is filling the place and she can't help but breathe it in.

"Want some?" he showed her a bowl full of white cream. She raised an eyebrow in humor.

"Sure," she took a dip with her finger before licking the white stuff. She clicked her tongue, "What's this?"

"My new secret ingredient," he said proudly before continue cutting the vegetables down. A smile breaks on her face.

"Can I be of any assistance?" she asked. Antonio stopped chopping and about to say something when the voice of the door behind her stopped him.

"There you are girl, I've been looking everywhere for you," she literally almost cringed as soon as she recognized the voice. Turning around in a split second, the figure of a middle-aged blond lady entered the place. It was all well-recognized that the lady is one of Alda's best friend, or rather, best gossip-mate. "Alda's been looking for you since just now."

"Ouch," Tsuna muttered under her breath. She knew Antonio disapproved of what his sister did, making Tsuna somewhat like her gopher, but he didn't say anything, just a loud sigh behind her back. She appreciated the gesture, knowing that he himself knew how troubling when you came to an argument with Alda, before she politely bowed at Antonio and trailed behind the woman.

She walked behind her lead like a duckling following its mother and before she knew it, they're already arriving at one of the rare veggie-and-fruit shop, but again, most of the shops were rare kinds themselves. Her brown eyes widened with happiness and glee seeing all the fresh-looking and colorful items on the shop. The town was usually dull and it was pretty hard to find something as bright as these. However, her momentary joy ended as soon as the name Alda slipped out of the lady's mouth.

Tsuna mentally flinched when she saw Alda who was busy talking, or rather, ranting something to the owner of the shop, instantly turned her head hearing her own name. As soon as those sharp eyes landed on the petite brunette, she immediately turned from a great know-it-all-customer, into a mean-looking-stepmother.

"You finally came," she said with a loud and exaggerated sigh. Tsuna tried to smile, even as Alda pointed her long finger to a wooden box full with green vegetables and some fruits. "Hurry and give it to Antonio, and tell him I won't be back until supper. I've got something to discuss."

Tsuna was about to nod and run on her errand when the topic intrigued her just a little. "… Is there something wrong?" She asked in the quietest, most polite tone she could make out.

"Oh nothing. It's just that there are rumors that said the first prophecy is about to start," the owner of the shop, a fat man with thick mustache said. "Ever since the latest prophecy, everyone as if is forgetting the older and earlier prophecies. Now everything about newcomers got all the attention from the village. I don't even think they remember about 'the Watchers' prophecy anymore."

"Newcomers… you meant like tourists? Do we even have one now?" Tsuna asked, huffing her cheek when she lifted the heavy box to her chest.

"Why yes, dear," the lady earlier laughed and she sure lived up the term of mood-swings. "Just last night we have two new visitors coming to this place. But it's really no wonder if you didn't know anything about it. Because it turns out that the visitor, one of them, is a lady."

"Yup, and the other one is a boy," the man nodded with an amused grin. "Besides, they look more like wanderers* than the man we saw in the oracle."

_'Too coincidence!'_ Tsuna thought mentally but her facial replied with a smile and a nod too. Though she said that, but it came no astonishment that she hasn't heard anything about it. If it was a man, in black clothes, who just joined them last night, they would've made a big fuss and haven't finished until now. It was really a long time ago since prophecies came to life so soon after it was announced.

"Get going now," Alda broke her daydream. "Or the food would go dry from the heat, honestly!"

Tsuna nodded, knowing she's right, and started to go on her way back to Anotnio's place. Now that she thought about it, she did hear some ruckus late last night. The noise has awakened her from her sleep and she only dozed off a bit before returning to her dreamless hours. _'That must be the people going to meet the tourists!' _Now she's really curious. Either it's because of a prophecy or otherwise, a tourist was certainly a strange and rare feat. They never had one in the last three years and they never got a particularly special prophecy about strangers until recently.

"H-hey Tsuna-chan," she heard footsteps stopped and saw a red-head boy stood in a distance, greeted politely, making a small bow. Tsuna likewise paused from her walking and recognized one of her best friend walking in her direction. She grinned when she saw him with his hands full with a couple of wooden boxes and a medium-sized paper bag.

"Enma!" she would've hugged him if her hands weren't full, either. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Grocery. You?"

"Errand," she replied. "Are you going with Mami?"

"No, she's staying home because my mom said she's been feeling unwell," Enma explained. Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"I see," she merely said before a cry of her name urged her to move. It was none other than Alda and Enma knew that too. He smiled.

"Looks like we both have to get going, see you soon Tsuna-chan," Enma said, politely bowing again. Tsuna replied with a small bow herself and smiled.

"Say hi to your parents and Mami," Tsuna said as they walked off to different ways. It was disappointing that they have to end the conversation so shortly, considering that Enma rarely came out these few days. And mind you, Enma was one of the children that got alienated by the society. Apparently it's not only because of his shy and awkward demeanor, but also because he was closely related to Tsuna and refused to see Tsuna otherwise than his best friend. She could never, _ever_ imagine anyone kinder than the red-head boy.

She huffed at the recollection. She really has mountain-worth of stories to tell to him. Next time she'll really stick up for a talk with him. She almost giggled at the thought, but the next second, she hit something and found herself crash-landing on the dusty ground with a shriek. The box crashed to her thigh (ouch) then fell to the ground beside her. The round fruits are rolling away and stopping only after they reached quite a distance from where she's landed. She cringed and bit her lips to prevent screaming out in pain. She looked ahead and saw that she just tripped on a rather big leather bag. She pulled on a face. What the…?

"Hey, watch where you're going," a cold, hard voice of a female said. Tsuna immediately looked up, but not before mesmerized by the prettiness of the new and unknown lady in front of her. She has dark blue hair and a frowning expression. She has a nice figure and a rare beauty of a face, her hair was a bit spiky at the end bits which compliment her features correctly. She certainly looked foreign enough. "Can't you hear me? Or you have holes for your eyes?"

"A-ah, I… I'm truly sorry, miss…" Tsuna said while trying to stand up. There's an instant shot-like feel from her thigh to her brain but she ignored it, in fear she's being impolite and odd to the stranger. So, the bag belongs to this… lady? Well, the bag looked nothing of a woman's property. The lady sighed and crossed her arms that seconds ago were on either side of her hips.

"Hmph," she scoffed and Tsuna wanted nothing else than the lady forgiving her clumsiness.

"Geez it's because your bag was in the way, Lal," this time, it was the voice of a boy and Tsuna immediately knew that she just bumped into the so-called tourists. Sent to panic but overwhelmed with intrigue, she tilted her head to get a better view of the speaker. Indeed she didn't need to work so hard as the boy presented himself in front of her, the fruits that just rolled off somewhere a while ago were collected in his arms. "I believe these belong to you."

"A-ah… thanks," she was sent to an instant awe and amazement. He was helping her out of the blue, and not insulting, threaten, glare, scold, or angry at her despite what she did. But what stood above all the surprises was the look of the boy. He has sharp eyes, with a blend of deep orange colors. His hair was spiky and was caramel brown, which was almost his distinguished feature if not rivaled by his calm yet charismatic face. It was rare for tourists to come by, but it was even rarer to find tourists these good-looking!

"You need some help with those?" he continued to ask and she swore that her eyes were as wide as saucers. She unconsciously looked at him from head to toe, and was partly relieved that he didn't have or wear anything black with him. He wore white simple shirt that covered until his wrist and a vest to top it off that she couldn't imagine anyone would be wearing at this heat. He's taller than her but from his looks and, well, height, he shouldn't be that much older than her. _'So he was not the one on the prophecy after all,'_ she thought and opened her mouth in attempt to answer his offer but instead bit her lips when the lady, Lal, rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Umm, no. I'm… I'm perfectly sure that I'm gonna be okay. Besides, it's just another couple of house away," she tilted her head to where Antonio's place is. The boy nodded, with a smile, before he bent down and pick up the box with one hand, the other used for holding all the fruits. "H-hey, umm, l-let me do it."

"Let a man do what a man should do," he said and, with rare skills, poured the things on his hand to the box. She watched with mixed awe and puzzlement; the men in her place would've put the box straight on dirst and throw the foods inside, almost too carelessly and rough. The boys were even worse—they'll start playing throw-the-fruit-to-the-box as soon as such thing happened. In fact, the most gentle males that she has ever known, like Enma or Antonio, would rest the box correctly and softly on the ground, and then put the fruits inside, one by one, carefully. Not yet recovered, he already lifted the box with extreme ease. "Let me bring this, you'll lead the way."

"Uh, but-!"

"Geez, can you stop meddling with other people's business? You're not even a man yet; you're just a brat," Lal snapped. The boy looked almost too obvious ignoring the remark.

"Come on, it's about time to have lunch anyway," he retorted and got a growl. Now Tsuna's starting to get anxious and she just wanted to snatch that blasted box away from the boy, run to Antonio's place, and lock the doors from the entire world.

"But… you know, I should be the one who carry it, especially if you're a customer," she explained. _'Even more if you're a tourist.'_

His lips twitched into a grin, "You shouldn't refuse when someone wants to help you. It's only normal."

"Alright, drama-queen, can we please just go?" Lal said flatly but sharply, to the boy first then to Tsuna, and she almost shrieked out loud. But in fact she only gulped and her feet tensed.

"O-okay," she half-stammered. "… What about your bags?"

"Ah, they're not exactly ours. Should be fine if we leave them the way they are now," explained the boy. She nodded, albeit confused, but feel intruding if she asked further. So she started to walk. The two strangers walked behind her. The boy shook his head and sent a disapproving look toward the taller woman, while the woman sent a bitter glare toward the boy. Tsuna, on the other hand, just barely hoped that she didn't mess up any more than she did.

She didn't even notice the slight change that just happened to her bracelet.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

"By the way I never got to know your name," the boy said with a polite smile. Tsuna replied with an awkward smile in her own face. She just took the plates to the sink and turned the tap of water. She glanced at Antonio, who smiled brightly and nodded his head with a wink. She inwardly blushed and rolled her eyes. Okay, so this is a new opportunity to make a new friend. Someone who wouldn't judge her because of that stupid old prophecy.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunahime," she nodded her head slightly as she approached the table. "You?"

She was remotely confused when the boy raised his eyebrow then side-glanced to the woman who rolled her eyes and sighed exaggeratedly. "… I'm Natsu. And the lady beside me is Lal."

"Natsu?" her lips twitched and she knew her eyebrows did too. "You didn't look like a Natsu."

"You mean the old tales?" the boy, Natsu, asked with a hint of amusement but equal normality. It almost seemed like he's been used to it.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Tsuna cleared her throat. "B-but you know… I really like the story of 'Natsu and the Dragon Quest' ever since I'm a kid," a smile blossomed on her face. "And you certainly did not look like him… much."

"The boy who left his home village to find the dragon to save his people— and never returned until almost twenty five years later. The heroic deed and sacrifice was later known as the 'Dragon Quest'," told Natsu and there's a shimmer in her eyes. A shimmer of obvious excitement.

"Yeah, and he did not only find a dragon, but the dragon itself became his best mate and partner," Tsuna clapped her hands together. "Oh my gosh, he was so awesome! And his dragon was awesome! Although I never seen a dragon myself, but I do hope that one day I'll get to see one."

"A dragon?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Don't you?"

"Well… they're… most of them were short-tempered and really thick-skinned. They hardly ever listen to anyone that they did not see worthy of their respect," Natsu showed his keen intelligence. Tsuna gaped in marvel at his knowledge of such a rare species. When he felt her eyes on him, he shrugged, "I've met, err, two dragons before. In the North Island."

"North Island?" her tone raised in question. "What are you, a wanderer? That was like the other part of this world!"

"Not entirely incorrect," Natsu agreed. He tried to keep his face straight when Lal kicked him hard in his right leg.

"We just coincidentally passed by the borders of the North Island while going on a quest," Lal explained in his stead.

"O-oh," Tsuna tried to look convinced. Obviously, well she's not sure, but she felt it was too familiar with the story of 'Natsu and the Dragon Quest' that she always read for years.

There's a soft buzz, suddenly, and her head floated just for a slight second. She involuntarily cringed in discomfort, not noticing both Natsu and Lal's eyes narrowed as they shot each other a knowing look. Lal stood up from her seat.

"We gotta go," she merely said before she took her coat and draped it around her shoulders. Tsuna look in confusion but did not stop the two from leaving. In fact, she didn't even have the time to do so. Natsu also follow suit, his thick leather boots (too old for someone of his age, she thought) tapped the wooden floors.

"See you later, Tsunahime," Natsu said just before he opened the door. Tsuna, despite all the confusion, smiled.

"Just 'Tsuna' will do. I don't think I'm fitted to be a princess," she half-joked. Natsu chuckled shortly, and then nodded, before he too, went outside. Soon there's only the sound of water from the sink that's present in the room. It was a temporary awkward silence before Antonio shrugged his fat shoulders.

"Well, that went well," Antonio commented and Tsuna replied with a big smile. It is well indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>With Natsu and Lal…<strong>

The two walked off in silence as they got further and further away from the small restaurant. There were eyes locked on them as they passed by but they didn't seem to be burdened by it at all. In fact, they almost looked unraveled by the attention.

"… Is she it?" Lal asked without changing her eyes' direction. There's a half-serious smirk on Natsu's face.

"Dunno, but I got a strong feeling about her," he said before pausing. "You see her bracelet?"

"Yeah, only an idiot that wouldn't notice," Lal snorted at the remark. Natsu's eyes glazed over to his left, seeing a couple of kids whispering in each other's ears while looking at him and Lal. He sighed from his nose. Same old town, same old scenery. No matter what town they visited, it's always the same reaction. "You think that she's special?"

"… Maybe," he sighed softly. A smile was on his face, she knew, even without looking at him. "After all, it's not every day that you got to see someone bearing a Parola**."

The sunlight reflected its light as soon as it landed on a small gold-like object by Natsu's wrists. Under the hem of his shirt, if anyone noticed, an almost too similar bracelet circled his wrist. Natsu tug on his shirt and she caught the lifted-end of his lips. A soft 'hmph' came from the older lady.

"… Indeed," Lal agreed with a similar amused curve on her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Tap. <strong>Tap<strong>._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"He was coming."

"… When?"

"…"

"…"

"… Soon enough."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, that's it! Hehehe, I have to apologize if this story getting more and more abstract and making you feel like… "Hey, I think I have ever read/watch/heard of this kind of plot/chara/item!" Well, let me assure you that this is not based on any story, though there'll be a few similar words like "Natsu and the Dragon Quest". I mean, for ones who watch/read **Fairy Tail**, you must've felt so familiar when reading this and immediately the image of Natsu the Salamander popped into your head (because this has happened to me almost every time when I read some fanfics). Well, to tell you the truth, I wanna create some similarities between Natsu here and Natsu on Fairy Tail but it's not 100% the same nor is it crossover. Maybe the same with the life story/abilities/appearance though I haven't think that far hahahaha.

And btw, why Tsunayoshi (HDWM Tsunayoshi to be exact) is named 'Natsu' will be explained later on. Yes, there's a BIG reason for that! Hehehehe please look forward to it! *bow* and oh, since I think the non-story section (i.e. A/N, review replies) are already pretty long and cramped, there's no Q&A section, so do ask in review/PM if you've got a question. X3

Anywho, besides the long A/N, let me formally **THANK YOU** for encouraging and supporting this story with your reviews and alerts/favorites! I hope that this story can reach your expectation! XD

**_The appearing mythical figures (NEW!)_**

**The wanderer**: people who travel around the world either on missions, or basically for way of living. Differ from tourist, they travel most of their lives with no permanent rest. _(cannon chara)  
><em>**Natsu and the Dragon Quest: **a folklore-like story that has been told and passed down through many generations though nobody has ever seen the real Natsu or the proof of the validity of the story.  
><strong>North Island<strong>: a place that would be explained later on**  
>Parola: <strong>a certain mythical item and only a very few people that have one. Will be explained more later on. _(cannon chara)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Review replies: (because I rarely open the net, sorry about my laziness issue hehe)<span>_**

**_Lucifer Elrics_**: hihihi thanks! *hug*

**_Chamcha_**: They're indeed one of the most fave pair! Especially because Hibari looks like the type that could act soooo sweet (in his own way) with someone he cared for despite he looks cold to another. And Tsuna just scream out the word innocent, sweet/cute, and… err, herbivore-ish? Hahahaha, in a good way of course

**_Anisthasia Zewi Cortexz_**: hoo, though it's already much too late to say this (and it's not an important question really), but your pen-name changed right? LOL, anyway, thanks a lot for the review! Hopefully the hot guys (lol) would keep popping in! Hahahaha *huggles

**_I see you see_**: Thanks, thanks! I'm glad that someone really think that this story worth continuing! And, thanks again for your help! I hope that every mythical thing/creatures that would appear in this story didn't look too ridiculous/out of place. Anyway, thanks again! Hihihi

**_L'sCoffee_**: Taking in your supporting review, I don't intend to delete this story and I hope that I can finish this… right on time! Hahahaha thanks!

**_Silverflower_**: Awwwwww, your review really encourage me! I really hope that you're reading this to let you know that I'm so thankful for you! XD

****: LOL! We have the same exact thoughts! I also think, when writing this, that, "Oh no! Anyone would've guessed it's Reborn!" and I start panicking. But just for spoiler, the one we seen previously didn't necessarily have to be Reborn. It could be _someone else_ *wink*. Hahaha, thanks again for the review!

**_Kazumi Rin_**: Oooh, a suggestion for the mythical creature! Even the character befitting for the role! Hehehe, okie-dokie, thanks for the suggestion. Let's see if we can do something about the idea and surprise everyone! #who?. LOL, anywho, thanks so much for the help!

**_Minerbbi_**: *trembling on my seat* yeeesss! That's the big question! XDDD

**_Teshigahara Terumi_**: Thanks! XD hope this story will become more epic-er(?) by each chapters! Hehehehe

**_Tsuki_**: Yes, I updated the story right now! LOL, thanks for the review! XD


End file.
